Miracles Happen: C'est La Vie
by WritingWithABrokenHeart
Summary: When the entire NCIS is left in their hands, sparks begin to fly between the senior field agent and the former Mossad Officer, now Probie.


**Author's note: This is my first try on a Tiva story, so don't be too harsh (; Not all my stories will be this .. Romantic and cheesy, but I just felt like writing this since Tiva won't happen anytime soon. And on that subject, I'm starting to think that the only solution we'll ever get is that in the SERIES finale (Which I hope is really, really, really, really, REALLY far away!) They'll go out for coffee or something BORING like they've done a thousand times before!**

**And remember I'm from Denmark, so sorry if my English is not perfect at some times. **

**Miracles happen: C'est la vie.**

It was just another day at NCIS. Around 6:55, most of the agents had sat down at their desk to do their paperwork.

But something wasn't right. Senior field agent Anthony DiNozzo, wearing a pair of dark grey pants and a green shirt with the sleeves pulled up, sat alone at his desk. He had arrived before all of the other agents on the main team, which was not something that happened often. He thought about where they could be for a short moment, but figured he'd better start on his paperwork.

A few minutes later, agent Ziva David came walking into the office. Tony looked up at his female co-worker. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, dark brown boots and a red shirt with buttons. Her hair was down and she actually looked really .. Attractive? Tony hadn't thought about her in that way for a few months, what happened in Somalia was still waiting in the shadows of their past, and their no existing relationship had had a huge test of trust and loyalty. But Tony still couldn't stop looking at his co-worker, who had felt his gaze, and returned it with a dashing smile.

Tony: Nice morning.*Thinking* Did I really just say that?

Ziva: It is.

Tony winked at her, and then he continued his work. Ziva looked at him. Tony was the only one who had ever been able to make her feel weak, but not in a bad way. Of course, as an NCIS agent, weakness was the worst feeling you could have, but the way Tony made Ziva feel weak, was only a sign of comfort and trust. Al though she thought it had changed after what happened with Michael, her father and Saleem, she had discovered in the past few months that her trust in Tony had never really disappeared. She still trusted him without a question, and she felt a warm feeling whenever they were in the same room.

A few minutes later, Team leader special agent Gibbs walked into the office.

Gibbs: DiNozzo, Ziva. Get up.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. It was a very unusual way for Gibbs to arrive. But they got up and walked to stand in front of his desk.

Gibbs: I'm only gonna say this once. McGee and I are going on a mission to Morocco, and I'm leaving the cases this team might get in your hands. Tony, you're not the leader, Ziva is your equal, is that clear?

Tony: Yes boss.

Ziva: Can you give us more information on what you and McGee are going to do?

Gibbs: No. And you cannot tell anyone about it. Only Vance, McGee and I knows what we're going to do, and you two are now the main team. I just came here to tell you this, McGee is already in the airport with Vance.

Tony: Well, who is in charge of NCIS when Vance is going with you?

Gibbs got up and looked at Tony with a smile.

Gibbs: Anyone else but you.

Ziva laughed and Tony gave her the I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-shup-up stare.

Gibbs: I'll see you in 4 weeks.

Gibbs grabbed a few things from his desk, and then he left. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, a bit surprised, but then they returned to their desks.

Tony: So I guess it's just you and me David!

Tony placed his feet on the table and leaned back.

Ziva: This does not mean we are on vacation Tony!

Tony: C'mon, unless we get a case, this is going to be a piece of cake Zeevah!

Ziva: You do realize that this is a test?

Tony: What?

Ziva: A test to see if we are able to handle this on our own.*Ziva winked at him* I thought you were smart Tony.

Tony: It's like that movie with –

Ziva: DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT REFFERING TO A MOVIE DINOZZO!

Tony: Chill David, what's up with you?

Ziva: Nothing, just that I cannot bare to listen to your movie quotes for 4 weeks!

Tony looked at his partner. There was something that she wasn't telling him. Maybe she was just stressed upon this huge assignment. It was big to be responsible for all the agents at NCIS, and Tony knew that he wasn't exactly her first choice (or anyone's first choice, for that matter) But he thought that he should probably be nice for the next few weeks.

Tony: So, I wonder what our first assignment will be.

At that moment, a few agents came walking with a whole stack of paperwork. For Tony and Ziva.

Tony: Looks like we're in it for a midnight showing. There goes that Friday night in front of the TV!

He grabbed the first file on the top of the stack, rolling his eyes at it.

*Maybe hours later*

It was around midnight, all the other agents had left the office hours ago, but Tony and Ziva had only just finished their work.

Tony: FINALLY! And it only took us .. Well, all day!

Ziva sighed: It is too late to do anything but sleep by now.

Tony: You've obviously never been a huge fan of staying up until morning and watching movies.

Ziva: That depends on what I am watching.

Tony: _Meet John Doe_, 1941. With Gary Cooper and Edward Arnold. Classic, one of my favorite movies directed by Frank Capra. Nominated for an Oscar, lost to _here comes Mr. Jordan_, that is a good movie too, I –

Ziva: I get it, now stop talking about movies.

Tony: Well what about _Private Resort_ from 1985? With Johnny Depp. Chicks like Johnny, don't they?

Ziva: We find him attractive, yes. Who do you find attractive?

Tony smiled a little, he was surprised that Ziva had given up and would talk about movies with him.

Tony: Well, Cathrine Zeta-Jones did a pretty good job in _The mask of Zorro_ in 1998. But she is getting a little old.

Ziva: She's only 3 years older than you Tony!

Tony: Well, I prefer younger women.

Ziva: I have noticed.

Ziva smirked a little, thinking if she should take that as a hint. Tony was 4 years older than her, but at the age of 37, he still looked good.

Tony: I bet you thought my good old friend Antonio Banderas was good in that movie?

Ziva: He was alright.

Ziva smiled at Tony's interest in her taste of men.

Ziva: I like the dangerous ones.

Tony: I've noticed.

They stared at each other for a second.

Tony: Well, I've got it a home, if you would like to watch it.

Ziva: I can probably forget about a good night sleep by now, so why not?

Ziva smiled and grabbed her coat, and she followed Tony outside to his car. She had walked to the office that day, thinking that it was such a lovely day. Tony even opened the door for her, causing a smile to appear on Ziva's face. Al though he was really immature sometimes, Ziva had often noticed he could be a gentlemen at times. Tony got in the driver's seat, and they were off to his apartment.

Tony: You need anything? Some food?

Ziva: Well, it was a very light dinner we had. What do you have?

Tony: Leftovers. Not something exciting.

Ziva: Hmm, maybe I can cook something.

Tony: Now?

Ziva: Why not?

Tony: Well alright, just take whatever you need.

Tony left the kitchen and went to the bathroom. Ziva looked around his small kitchen, and found what she could use to make some chicken with pasta for them. She didn't know why, but she liked the smell and the feeling of Tonys apartment. Not many people would expect Tony to have such a small, yet tasteful place. The small hallway you entered at first, was comforting, the living room with the big screen TV and the huge couch, was warm. Of course, Tony had a lot of movies there, but they weren't just laying around like Ziva had thought. The kitchen was cute, and the bedroom .. Well, she had never actually been in his bedroom before. She did wonder what it looked like, but she had never peeked.

When Ziva was almost done with the food, Tony came back into the kitchen.

Tony: Well, everything's ready in the living room, so we just need the – wow I forgot how good your food smells!

Ziva: Thank you. Wait until you taste it.

They both went into the living room, Ziva carrying the food, Tony carrying the plates.

Ziva: Wasn't there a sequel for this movie?

Tony: There was, but it never really became a huge hit. Probably because it was a bit too modern, if you ask me. The whole Zorro vibe was missing.

They both sat down, and the movie began. Tony noticed how Ziva kept yawing, and he thought of how she would get home. Once the credits began to roll, Ziva had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch. Tony smiled at his sleeping co-worker, she looked so cute when she was sleeping. He decided it was best not to wake her up, and he carried her into the bedroom. He covered her with the sheets, and then took a pillow and a blanket for himself, and went back into the living room. He fell asleep with a huge smile on his face, knowing that Ziva was in the same apartment, made him happy.

The next morning, Ziva woke up when the sunlight hit her face through the curtains. She looked at the chair next to the bed, tony had found his NCIS sweatshirt and pants for her to wear. She smiled a little, and then she changed into the more comfortable clothes. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. She could smell waffles, and she walked through the apartment and into the kitchen. Tony was standing there, looking like he enjoyed himself, making breakfast for them. Ziva smiled a little when she saw that the small TV in the kitchen was turned on, mostly because Tony was watching cartoons and singing along with the childish songs.

Ziva: Good morning.

Tony turned around and looked at her with a smile.

Tony: Good morning. Did you sleep well?

Ziva: Yes, but you should have let me stay on the couch, I wouldn't mind.

Tony: Oh well, I wasn't really that sleepy.

As Tony said this, a yaw escaped from his mouth. Ziva laughed a little, thinking that it was nice to see this side of Tony again. Before Jeanne, they had almost become like brother and sister outside of the workplace, having these movie-nights almost every week. But this was the first time she had stayed over. They thought back then that it could get complicated, and she had gone home every night after the movies were done. But it wasn't complicated at all, it was actually a nice feeling to wake up and find Tony close to her.

Tony: Go sit at the dining table, I'll come in a second with your breakfast.

Tony winked at Ziva, who smiled her familiar smile. She pushed herself away from the doorway and walked into the dining room, and she opened the windows to get the fresh summer air inside. The sunlight felt warm on her olive brown skin, and her beautiful eyes shut for a while. She just felt so safe and warm. Tony came walking, smiling at the sight of Ziva, standing at the window.

Tony: Breakfast is ready, my lady.

Tony said this as he pulled out the chair for Ziva, and she smiled at him. Ziva began to eat her waffles.

Ziva: Wow, you're a better cook than I thought you were.

Tony: Well I'm Italian Ziva, we're born with talents in the kitchen.

Ziva smiled at him, and continued to eat her breakfast. They sat there, not in an awkward silence, but in a safe enjoyment. They both felt so safe and comfortable in each other company, and sitting there, eating breakfast on a beautiful summer day, it almost felt like they were husband and wife. A thought that passed both minds, and they both seemed okay with the thought. None of them pushed it away. When they had finished, Tony excused himself to the bathroom to take a shower. Ziva collected the plates and brought them back to the kitchen. At that moment, Tony's home phone rang. Ziva yelled for Tony, but he couldn't hear her. She picked it up and answered.

Ziva: Hello?

Abby: Ziva? Why are you answering Tony's home phone? Is everything alright?

Ziva: Sure, everything is fine. It is a long story.

Abby: I've got time Ziva, this needs an explanation!

Ziva: Calm down Abby, we just watched a movie after work and I fell asleep on Tony's couch.

Abby: Okay then. I just called because Tony promised to bring me a few files on some old cases last night, but he must have forgot.

Ziva: I will tell him you called.

Abby: Thanks. And Ziva?

Ziva: Yes?

Abby: Is there anything you want to tell me?

Ziva: No. Why?

Abby: Sure?

Ziva: Abby, everything is just as it should be.

Abby: Fine. Bye.

Ziva: Goodbye.

Ziva hung up and walked into the bed room to get some of her stuff. What she didn't expect was that she found Tony, only wearing a pair of boxers. She blushed.

Ziva: I .. I am sorry Tony

Tony: It's okay, who called?

Ziva tried not to look at Tony, but she just couldn't help but stare at him. He had been working out, that was clear.

Ziva: Abby. You were supose to bring her some old files yesterday.

Tony: Oh yea, I forgot. I'll give them to her on Monday.

Ziva: Great. Well I .. I better get home.

Tony: Wait for me, I'll drive you.

Ziva: It is alright, I can walk.

Tony: Well, I was thinking about going for a walk, so I might as well follow you home.

Ziva: Well, I'll wait for you in the living room.

A few minutes later, Tony was changed and ready to go. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue shirt. Ziva liked the weekend version of Tony, she was used to seeing him in suits or work related clothes. The weather had changed, and it was getting a little cold outside. It was still early in the summer. Tony grabbed his NCIS jacket and handed it to Ziva. She put it on and walked outside with a smile, she thought it was a nice feeling to wear Tony's clothes. They walked through the park, and soon, they arrived at Ziva's apartment. When they reached the building, it started to rain.

Ziva: Would you like to come upstairs, until the rain stops?

Tony: That would be nice.

They walked into Ziva's apartment. Tony had never been to her new place, it wasn't very different from the old one. Al though Ziva's personality had changed, her taste was still the same. But it was more relaxing this time. The couch was big, pillows everywhere and the walls were olive, a bit lighter than her own skin tone. The curtains were dark green, and there were pictures of the team on her walls.

Ziva: You want anything? Lunch?

Tony: Sure, what you got?

Ziva: Nothing special. Honestly I don't really feel like cooking.

Tony: Pizza?

He smiled and found his cell phone and began dialing the number for his favorite pizza place.

The pizza was there 20 minutes later, which Tony was amazed with. They sat down at the kitchen table and the silence from the breakfast returned. But it still wasn't awkward. They just stared at each other, while they were eating their pizza.

Tony: You'd think it would stop raining soon.

Ziva: They said it would continue all day.

Tony: You got any movies David?

Ziva: Sure. Do you have any certain actor on your mind?

Tony: Sean Connery?

Ziva: Of course. I think I have _Robin & Marian_ from 1976 somewhere.

Tony: Really? That is a really good movie. Romantic.

Tony said this with a sparkle in his eye, and Ziva noticed this.

They went into the living room and began watching the movie.

Around 6 pm, the rain finally stopped.

Tony: I should go home, it's getting dark.

Ziva sighed. A huge part of her didn't want Tony to leave, but she could never tell him that.

Tony got up and grabbed his jacket, although not from will, all he wanted to do was stay and watch movies with Ziva all night again, but he had to go.

Ziva got up and followed Tony to the door.

Tony: See you on Monday Zeevah!

Ziva smiled, and kissed Tony's cheek.

Tony: What was that for?

Ziva: Just my way of saying thank you.

Tony: You're welcome.

Tony was one big smile all the way back home. He started singing one of his favourite songs, smile by Uncle Kracker.

Tony: _You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed. Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. You make me smile._

That night, they both fell asleep with a smile on their face. Ziva was still wearing Tony's NCIS sweater.

**(A/N You should listen to the song, it's really cute (: ) **

Monday morning.

Abby, wearing a short black skirt, a pair of boots and a T-shirt with one of her many heavy metal bands under her lab coat, was walking back and forth in the office. She was usually in her lab at this time, but she had spent the entire weekend wondering what was going on between Ziva and Tony. Could they really be together, without telling the team? No, Tony was like a puppy whenever Gibbs was around, he would never do anything Gibbs said he couldn't. And Ziva, she admitted she didn't trust Tony anymore. But if, how long, and how did it happen? As she thought that, Ziva came walking with a smile on her face, wearing a pair of brown jeans and a green shirt, looking surprised at the sight of Abby in the office.

Ziva: What are you doing up here Abby?

Abby: Ziva, I need to know, this is killing me!

Abby dragged Ziva to the elevator and stopped it, just like Gibbs always did. Ziva was confused, and she turned to Abby and stared at her.

Ziva: What are you talking about?

Abby: What were you doing in Tony's apartment?

Ziva: Abby, I told you. We were watching a movie and I fell asleep.

Abby: Yes, but why were you watching a movie to begin with?

Ziva: We can watch a movie together if we want to. We have done that many times.

Abby: Yes, but that was back then. When you guys were actually going somewhere!

Ziva: What was going where?

Abby: Oh don't play innocent with me David! I know. You two have been playing this cat and mouse thing for too long! I know something was going on back when Tony was the leader.

Ziva: That was nothing!

Abby: Really?

Ziva: I PROMISE! Tony and I are just good friends.

Abby: Really Ziva, really? What about the time you were undercover? Paris?

Ziva starred at Abby, as the memories of Paris came to form in her head.

*Flashback*

_After a 12 hour flight, they were finally in Paris. Tony had been complaining the entire way about his back, and Ziva had regretted not bringing her iPod. When they got to the hotel, they ran into more trouble._

_Man: I'm sorry, but there seems to be a problem._

_Tony: Oh no._

_Man: I'm afraid there is only 1 room left. And it's a double._

_Tony: Well it is too late to find anything else, this is just like –_

_Ziva grabbed the key card and held it against Tony's throat._

_Ziva: If you make 1 movie quote tonight, you're dead. Remember, I have once killed a man using only a credit card. Key cards are sharper!_

_They had left their suitcases at the hotel, and Tony had tried to cheer Ziva up by dragging her all over Paris to see the sights. Ziva tried to explain that she had seen them many times, but Tony said that she hadn't seen them DiNozzo style._

_Tony took so many pictures that Ziva was about to go nuts, he even took a picture of her when she was looking at some beautiful post cards. _

_When they got back to the hotel room, they had both been really tired._

_Tony: You can have the bathroom first Ziva._

_Ziva: Thank you._

_Ziva walked to the bathroom and began to change. She regretted only bringing an oversized T-shirt to sleep in, but that was all she had. As she brushed her teeth, she noticed Tony in the mirror. He was standing by the bed, chancing into his night clothes. She couldn't help but peak a little, seeing that he was already wearing a pair of sweatpants, and now he pulled his shirt off. Something about the shirtless Tony made her loose her breath for a moment. She stopped brushing her teeth and walked back into the bedroom. _

_Ziva: All yours._

_Tony turned, and smiled at Ziva. She looked really cute in the over-sized T-shirt, her hair was down and he had never really forgotten how good she looked when she wasn't wearing her usual work clothes. Not that work clothes made her less attractive to him. She could be wearing the ugliest clothes in the world, it wouldn't matter. Even when he saw her in Somalia, when Saleem revealed the wreck Ziva was, Tony had still thought that she was the most beautiful person in the world. _

_Tony walked into the bathroom, and Ziva walked to the windows and looked out on the city of light. Of love. _

_Tony finished quickly, and they both got to bed. Although most co-workers would feel uncomfortable sharing a bed, they didn't really mind. They had done that before. But they both knew that someone was gonna have to pretend to have been sleeping on the couch. What wouldn't the rest of the team think?_

_In the middle of the night, Tony woke up. He noticed someone was holding his hand. It was Ziva. They were laying face to face, their hands together. He smiled at her. She looked cute when she was sleeping. He really needed to go to the bathroom, but he couldn't leave Ziva. He couldn't let go of her hand. _

_Ziva woke up a little later. She noticed the hand holding, and smiled. She had been dreaming about Somalia, which made her really uncomfortable. She cuddled up to Tony, turning her back to him and his arms were around her. She fell back to sleep, only dreaming sweet dreams this time._

_Tony woke up again a little later, realizing that they were cuddling. He couldn't resist, and kissed Ziva's cheek. Ziva wasn't sleeping, and started smiling. Tony noticed, and asked if she was awake. She nodded, and turned her head around. They stared deeply into each other eyes, and suddenly, their lips met. It was a soft and warm kiss. But nothing else happened, they both went back to sleep._

_The next morning, Tony wanted to take more pictures, and Ziva said that she'd meet him later at a café around the corner from the hotel. _

_Ziva was sitting at a table, eating her croissant and drinking her coffee. Her phone rang._

_Ziva: Bonjour McGee._

_McGee: Is everything okay?_

_Ziva: Everything is fine._

_McGee: When are you leaving?_

_Ziva: We are leaving for the airport as soon as Tony comes back from seeing the sights._

_At that moment, Tony pulled up at the café on his scooter._

_Tony: Here!_

_Ziva: Finally!_

_McGee: Well, just make sure that she gets home safely. Call me when you're at the airport._

_Ziva: Okay McGee: Ou Revoir. _

_Tony: Tell McGee I love Paris._

_Ziva: Why don't you tell him yourself when we get back? We must pick up our witness at the ambassy, come on!_

_Tony: Hold your horses! You know one day, that isn't enough in this town is it?_

_Ziva looked at Tony._

_Tony: I get why artists love it. Something about the light. Picasso. Rodan. CanCan girls at the Moulin Rouge._

_Ziva: This is not a vacation Tony._

_Tony: But it is a beautiful day._

_Ziva: Why are you in such a pleasant mood? What's wrong with you?_

_Tony: I slept well last night, why didn't you?_

_Ziva looked really uncomfortable at Tony, knowing what he was talking about._

_Tony: You sure looked, comfy enough._

_They shared a stare, then Ziva laughed a little uncomfortable._

_Tony: Paris. France. I mean, it's really not what I thought it would be. You know. Of course, all I had to go on was a French arms deal and his, rather fetching daughter. C'est la vie, that's French for something. _

_Ziva: That's life. Let's go._

_Tony: Apre vu?_

_Ziva laughed._

_Tony: Here we go. Hop on. I'm getting pretty good at this._

_Tony started the scooter, and Ziva jumped on. _

*Falshback ends*

Ziva swolled. She couldn't tell Abby about the night in Paris. Nothing REAL had happened, but they had kissed. Like it was nothing, like it was normal for 2 agents to share a bed, and a kiss, while they cuddled up to each other.

Ziva: Like I told you, I took the couch in Paris.

Abby: Well, Tony told me that HE took the couch! Get your stories straight Ziva, I KNOW you shared the bed.

Ziva: Okay we did, but nothing happen! We have shared a bed before.

Abby: That was an undercover assignment. This was out of free will.

Ziva: Abby, please stop. I have to get back to work.

Abby: Alright. But I'm gonna find out what's going on with you two, just wait!

Ziva sighed. She hated lying to Abby.

Ziva: Fine. I love him Abby.

Abby: What?!

Ziva: I am in love with Tony. I found out when I was in Africa during the summer. I had a lot of time to .. think. I realized I have loved him all along. I was really confused about my feelings for Tony. I knew that my feelings for Tony were more than just friendship, but that it could be love .. That thought never crossed my mind. Something about Tony makes me uncomfortable, but when he is near, I feel so protected. I would put my life in his hands without a doubt.

Abby: Ziva.

Abby hugged Ziva tightly, and shighed. She didn't want Ziva to get upset, she just wanted the truth. But apparently, the truth hurts. A lot.

Ziva: I have no idea of what I should do Abby.

Abby: You have to talk to him about it Ziva.

Ziva: Maybe. Some day.

Ziva started the elevator, and sighed. The doors opened, and there stood a confused Tony.

Tony: As senior field agent, I demand to know what happened in there.

He said this with a grin, Ziva knew he had his fantasies about girls, but that was just over the top. She gave him a headslap.

Ziva: Get back to work! We are equal, remember?

Tony groaned, and then he went back to his desk. Abby looked at Ziva with a comforting smile.

Abby: Just come down to me if you need me okay.

Ziva: I will.

Ziva walked back to her desk. She looked at Tony on the way. He was wearing a brown pair of pants, and a black shirt with the sleeves pulled back. Ziva smiled at him. She pulled out her ponytail and let her hair down.

Of course, Tony noticed this.

It had been a 3 weeks since Gibbs, McGee and Vance had left. Tony and Ziva had only had a few small cases, nothing they couldn't handle. Most of the agents were surprised at how well they handled being the only 2 on the team, they weren't really fighting like they usually did.

It was around 7:30 pm, and they had just written the last few lines of a report. Tony leaned back and began to stare at Ziva, who was gathering her stuff at her desk.

Tony: Finally it's Friday.

Ziva: Are you really that excited to watch _Avatar_?

Tony: Since it's still showing, it must be pretty good.

Tony and Ziva had spent every Friday together since the rest of the team left. Watching movies. This time, they had decided to go to a midnight showing of _Avatar_.

They got to the cinema and watched the movie, and when they got outside, it rained. People began to pull out their umbrellas, only Tony and Ziva didn't have one.

Tony: Should I walk you home?

Ziva: Breaking the tradition?

Tony: What tradition?

Ziva: I usually sleep at your place, remember? It is my turn to take the couch.

Tony smiled a little.

Ziva: C'mon Tony, a little rain won't hurt us.

Tony followed Ziva into the rain. He took off his jacket and put it over their heads. He smiled at Ziva, who had stopped to see what he was doing.

Ziva: Aren't you cold Tony?

Tony: I'll survive.

They looked passionately into each other's eyes. Like the night in Paris. The people who passed them seemed to disappear, and the sound of the rain didn't really bother them anymore. The green eyes were locked to the brown ones, and such a passionate look was hard to describe. The look of wonder, lust, the look when you're tired of waiting for something.

Tony threw his jacket on the sidewalk, not really caring about it being an expensive Italian one. He grabbed Ziva around her waist, and lifted her off of the ground. He gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever felt. She responded it, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had her held close to him, she didn't really think about the possibility that they might fall over if she kept leaning on him.

None of them cared about the people on the street, wondering why they were just standing there in the rain. They only had eyes for each other.

As they reached Tony's apartment, holding hands, they stopped and looked at each other. They were both soaking wet, but that didn't really matter at the moment.

Ziva: So?

Tony smiled.

Tony: So what?

Ziva: What are we gonna do?

Tony: I don't know about you, but I could use a towel.

Ziva: Yes, but –

Tony: Ziva, let's just think about right now. Not about what Gibbs, Vance or anyone else has to say. Let's just think about us.

Ziva: I am thinking about us Tony. What are we doing?

Tony: I'm doing what every man does when he's in love, kiss her.

Tony leaned in and gave Ziva a soft kiss. She would never get tired of the feeling of Tony's lips brush against hers.

Ziva: Even if we can make it work with everyone else, how are we going to make it work .. just the two of us?

Tony: I see.

Ziva: I just think that before we rush into something, we should talk about it.

Tony: I agree. C'mon.

They walked upstairs to Tony's apartment and he made tea for both of them. They sat down with a few blankets on the couch, and looked at each other.

Tony: So, what do we need to talk about?

Ziva: Everything. I need to know a few things.

Tony: Anything.

Ziva: First off .. Kate.

Tony sighed and leaned back.

Tony: Yes, what about Kate?

Ziva: Tony I am not stupid.

Tony: Kate was .. Kate was my partner just like you. We flirted, but never in the same way with you. Sometimes, I did think about Kate that way. But then she died, and you came. And I realized that whatever it was with Kate, it really just was like brother and sister. She was so much more mature than me. Of course, she was two years older.

Ziva: And agent Cassidy?

Tony: Yes, I was in love with her.

Ziva sighed.

Ziva: And Jeanne?

Tony: Jeanne .. Jeanne was special, I won't deny that.

Ziva: I could tell that you were really down about her.

Tony: She has moved on, I have moved on.

Ziva: How can you be sure?

Tony: Because I have you.

Ziva smiled a little.

Tony: So, your turn.

Ziva: What do you want to know?

Tony: Roy?

Ziva: Roy. Roy was mostly a surprise, I did not know what it was like to feel so .. connected to a person. He was special, but if you think about it, we only had 24 hours together.

Tony: You still have his beanie?

Ziva: No. It was lost when my apartment was blown up.

Tony: Which leads us to Michael?

Ziva: Michael was a complicated one. My father began sending us out on missions together, and then we suddenly just began to date, we kind of just slipped into it.

Tony: And finally, Damon?

Ziva looked at Tony.

Ziva: Damon is just a friend. We share a great friendship.

Tony: Nothing else?

Ziva: We went out once. None of us felt anything. But we still go out, only as friends.

Tony: I guess I'm out of questions then.

Ziva: I still have one.

Tony: What?

Ziva: For how long, have you had these feelings for me?

Tony: Gosh! Well, I can't be like the guys in the movies that say that they're sure they have loved the woman ever since the first time the saw her.

Ziva giggled.

Tony: I have felt something for you though. First, I was intimidated by you. **(A/N Sorry, but I had to make him say that! It was so obvious!) **Then you began to annoy the hell out of me at the same time, and then .. it was respect, I thought you were a great agent. Then when Gibbs was gone, it became friendship. Then, as time passed, and after the whole thing with Jeanne, I felt a little more. Those women I dated, they never really got you out of my head. You were always there, in the back or the front of my head, you were there. There was something about you. Maybe it was the fact that all the girls I ever dated always needed me to protect them. I always felt the responsibility I had when I was with them. But you. You could protect yourself, you didn't need me. And maybe that is what fascinated me about you. You could handle the bad guys yourself, probably better than me. Maybe I was the one who needed protection.

Ziva smiled at what Tony had said.

Ziva: Well, to tell you the truth. In the beginning, I thought there was something interesting about you. You weren't like the men I usually worked with. You had a childish and gentle side, which I liked. Then when Gibbs left, I felt that you were becoming a close friend. And I must admit I had these odd feelings when you were with Jeanne. I didn't know what it was, now I think it was a mixture of concern and wonder, if I was ever gonna see you again. That thought made me really sad. I didn't know if you were alive, and that made me feel lost and insecure. Then when we were sent our different ways –

Tony: I must admit that there was a reason I had those pictures of you on my wall.

Ziva: Well, I missed Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky. Even Palmer. But you. I will never be able to describe what it was I felt when I thought about you Tony. I felt empty.

Tony: So did I.

Ziva: Then, when we both returned, I felt peace in my mind. I knew you were by my side every day, but I had Michael. I never thought that I would see you again, and he had been there at the moment.

Tony: Well, I might as well admit it. I was jealous. My report still holds, but on the personal thing, I was jealous. Mostly because I knew he was going to hurt you, and I didn't want anyone to do that.

Ziva: Well, when I found you in my apartment, I really was about to shoot you. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I knew you both had been in danger, that I thought it was silly.

Tony: Well, how did you feel in Somalia?

Ziva: Dead. I do not know what was keeping me alive in the desert. I felt like I really was dead, I just hadn't left my body. I spent the days staring at a wall, thinking about my life. How I was raised to be a soulless killer. My dad who had sent me on this suicide mission. Ari and Tali and if I really had to die like them. If my dad knew that none of his children would survive long enough to give him grandchildren. Not that I would ever let them meet him. I began to picture my life the way it could have been. Living in a small town here in the states, having a loving husband, children and a happy life, away from guns, fights and murders. I thought about you, a lot.

Tony: Really?

Ziva: About what we were doing. About my feelings for you. And that is when I realized that I loved you.

Tony smiled at Ziva and brushed her cheek.

Tony: And now, I guess we're out of questions.

Ziva looked deeply into Tony's eyes. He put his hands around her neck, leaned in and kissed her.

She responded and put her arms around his neck, dragging him down on top of her.

Ziva felt a warm feeling in her entire body, and she smiled.

They kissed again, and the night seemed to last forever.

The next morning, Ziva woke up early. Well, early for a Saturday. It was around 9 am, but she didn't move. She was lying in Tony's bed, in Tony's apartment, with Tony's warm body next to her. This was even better than Paris. Because this time, she knew it was true. He belonged to her. She belonged to him. It was just like it was suppose to be.

Tony woke up a little later. He saw that Ziva was no longer by his side, and he got a bit worried. But then he heard a noise from the kitchen. He got up and walked to the kitchen, where Ziva stood, making breakfast. She was only wearing his NCIS t-shirt, and her hair was a mess. But she had never looked more beautiful to him. Ziva, his girlfriend.

Tony leaned against the doorway and just stood there, admiring Ziva's movements.

Ziva knew that he was there, but she liked the feeling of him watching her so much, that she didn't say anything.

Tony walked to her and put his arms around her from the back, resting his hands on her stomach, and his head on her shoulder.

Tony: Good morning.

Tony kissed her hair, and then her cheek. Ziva gently brushed his hands and cuddled up to him. A part of her couldn't believe that this was real, that Tony was actually her boyfriend now. But it was true. And he was standing there, protecting her.

Tony and Ziva spend that weekend together. They went to the park, the lake, the forest, and they both enjoyed every minute of it. Like the moment could slip away any second. Like there was no tomorrow, they were in love. After all those years of waiting. Of wondering, if there was more. If it was even possible to work out, if there really was more. None of them mentioned what could happen when they would return to the office, but Monday kept getting closer. What seemed like only a minute after their first kiss, it was Monday morning.

Tony: Maybe we should have thought about this a little earlier.

Ziva: Should we just tell them you gave me a ride?

Tony: That might be a good idea. I don't know if they're ready for the news yet.

Ziva: Well, they won't be back before next week, so I guess it's just Abby.

Tony: I think we should tell them together.

He laughed.

Tony: They need each other to get over the chock!

Ziva giggled.

Tony and Ziva went down to Tony's car and drove to the Navy Yard. They got through security and took the elevator, Tony stealing a kiss or two on the way up. But a surprised waited for them.

As they got out of the elevator, they saw him. Damon Werth was standing at Ziva's desk, talking to Abby.

Ziva: Damon?

Damon: Hi Ziva.

Damon walked over and gave Ziva a big hug, which made Tony want to grab his gun and shoot him.

Damon: I hadn't seen you in a while, and I was at the Navy Yard anyway, so I thought I'd stop by and say hello.

Ziva: Well .. Hello then.

Damon: Would you like to meet me later for lunch?

Ziva: Uhm .. sure.

Tony stared at her, which Abby noticed. But she decided to let it slip.

Damon: I'll pick you up at the parking lot at 12:30. Bye.

Damon hugged Ziva again, and then he went to the elevator. Ziva sat down at her desk, avoiding Tony's eyes. He starred at her, she could feel it. But it would have been wierd to turn Damon down. Then they would have suspected something.

Later that day, right before lunch, Ziva went to the ladies room. As she stood at the mirror, trying to fix her hair, Tony came walking and locked the door. Ziva sighed. She could feel trouble.

Tony: What was that?

Ziva: I know what you're thinking, but it would have been strange if I had turned him down!

Tony: Why!?

Ziva: Tony, it is not a date. Like I told you, Damon is only a friend.

Tony: Well, I have a lot of friends who are women. But you don't see me showing up at their work to ask up out for lunch! THeres this really funny thing called a cell phone!

Ziva: Well maybe he was just being polite.

Tony: Or maybe he was just asking you out because he likes you!

Ziva: You are being ridiculous Tony!

Tony: Am I?

Ziva: Yes! Now stop acting like a child.

Tony: I thought you liked my childish side?!

Ziva: I also told you I liked the dangerous men, does that mean you would jump out from the top of a building if I told you too?

Tony groaned at her, and then left the ladies room.

Ziva turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Did they really just have their first fight? Already? If they could only go 2 days without fighting, how would this relationship be if they fought about everything?

Ziva got some cold water and washed her face. This was exactly what she had feared. Now, she would have to face him again, to work.

She walked out into the office, but Tony wasn't there. Palmer was.

Palmer: Ziva! Tony got a call about a case. He told me to tell you to meet him in the garage.

Ziva: Because it us under his pride to wait for me. Gosh!

Palmer: Uhm ..

Ziva: Thank you.

Ziva was really annoyed, but she grabbed her stuff and went down to the garage. Tony was already in the truck, in the driver's seat. Ziva got in and avoided looking at him. They drove to the crime scene in silence.

When they arrived, Ziva grabbed Tony's arm and looked at him.

Ziva: Personal life aside. What happened?

Tony groaned and looked away.

Tony: A navy captain's daughter has been reported missing. 14 years old. Her mother waited for her outside of the school, but she never came. He's out of town, he should be back tomorrow.

Ziva: Where is the mother?

Tony: Over there. Now let go.

Ziva realased Tony's arm and walked over to the lady.

Ziva: Mrs. Cryer.

Mrs Cryer: It's Miss actually.

Ziva: How come?

Miss Cryer: Nathanial and I are divorced. It was settled 2 weeks ago.

Ziva: Oh, I am sorry.

Miss Cryer: It's alright.

Ziva: I need to know a few things about your daughter .. Uhm ..

Miss Cryer: Lisa.

Ziva: Yes .. Lisa.

Ziva was taken by surprise. It was funny how every time she heard McGee's cover name for her, she paused.

Miss Cryer: Uhm, well she's 14. 15 next month. She's my daughter, Nathanial is only her stepfather. We got married when she was about 3 years old. Her real father was in the navy too, he died in car crash when she was a few months old. She's good in school. Straight A-student. Uhm ..

Ziva: Her friends?

Miss Cryer: Many. She is popular. Her best friend Brenda lives just down the street. I was suppose to pick both of them up after school, but Brenda told me that she didn't know anything about that deal.

Ziva: Is Brenda at home? I would like to talk to her.

Miss Cryer: She's actually in Lisa's room right now.

Ziva said thank you and walked inside the house. It was big, but she quickly figured out that Lisa's room would be the one with the pink flower on the door. Ziva walked in, and found Brenda sitting on her friend's bed.

Ziva: Hello.

Brenda sobbed and tried to hide her tears.

Brenda: Who are you?

Ziva: I am Ziva David from NCIS. We are investigating Lisa's case.

Brenda: Oh. I thought you were done with the questions.

Ziva: Not exactly. I still need to ask you a few things.

Brenda: Sure. Go ahead.

Ziva: When was the last time you saw Lisa?

Brenda: At lunch.

Ziva: What did you talk about?

Brenda: Nothing unusual. Girls stuff.

Ziva: Well, that must include boys. Did Lisa have a boyfriend?

Brenda: She used to. She dumped Tommy last week.

Ziva held her breath. Lisa and Tommy. Talk about karma.

Brenda: Tommy is my best friend, and he was really heartbroken. Lisa said she had to do it, that she didn't want to fight anymore. They had a really complicated relationship.

Ziva: Did anything else happen at lunch?

Brenda: Well, Kyle Davis came and sat with us. He's never spoken to either of us before. He's on the basketball team. Lisa always thought he was cute.

Ziva: Did you hear what they were talking about?

Brenda: No, Tommy came and dragged me away. He wanted to know if there was anything going on between them.

Ziva: And what happened after that?

Brenda: I came back, and they weren't at the table anymore. I asked his friends, they just laughed at me and told me it wasn't my business. Then the bell rang and I went to English. Lisa and I don't have that subject together, so I didn't notice she was missing. When I was about to walk home from school with Tommy, Lisa's mom came and asked me where she was. Lisa had called during lunch and told her that we were suppose to go to my house after school. Lisa's mom wanted to give us a ride.

Ziva: I see. Where is Tommy?

Brenda: I don't know. He said that he wanted to find Lisa.

Ziva: Okay, thank you. One last thing, where does this Kyle Davis live?

Brenda: Not far from here, he lives on the next street with his dad.

Ziva: Thank you. You have been a big help.

Tony was waiting for Ziva downstairs with Miss. Cryer, and they shared a look.

Tony looked at Ziva walking down the stairs. He realized that even if he knew she was upstairs, he had missed her by his side. It was a stupid thing to fight about, even now, when she wouldn't be able to make it and she had cancelled on Damon. Tony wanted to grab and tell her that he was sorry, but they were on the job, and rule number one on dating a co-worker _**Never show signs of affection on the job.**_

They said goodbye to Miss Cryer and Brenda, and then they drove back to the NCIS office. On the way, Tony couldn't stand the silence anymore, and he pulled over.

Ziva: What are you doing?!

Tony: Look I'm not really good at this, so get used to it .. I'm sorry Ziva.

Ziva: Sorry for what?!

Tony: For yelling at you, and starting the argument. It wasn't my business.

Ziva: It was. And I'm sorry too, I understand that it must have upset you.

Tony: So .. are we friends again?

Ziva leaned over and looked at him.

Ziva: Maybe a bit more.

She kissed him softly, and he smiled at her.

When they got back to the office, they began the investigation. Ziva called Kyle Davis' house, where she was informed that Kyle had moved out a few days ago. They got worried, and they called Kyle's friends to see if they knew anything. Apparently, they didn't have more respect for NCIS agents than they had for Brenda. Tony and Ziva decided to get 2 of Kyle's friends down to NCIS.

The two boys, Adam and Paul, were in interrogation. Ziva walked in and looked at them.

Adam: What's up? Got any plans later?

Ziva: Yes, past your bedtime I am afraid!

Paul: Too bad, I liked the way you played with a knife.

Ziva: They're not toys.

Tony came in and threw a picture of Lisa on the table.

Tony: You recognize this girl?

Paul: Hey that's the chick Kyle said he'd like to –

Ziva: Thank you for just revealing Kyle wants something. Now, WHERE IS SHE?!

Adam: Chill, we don't know! Kyle said something about taking her somewhere speciel.

Tony: Look .. I know boys like you, you have a place where you bring all the pretty girls, and when you've got what you want, you forget their name.

Ziva: He's talking from experience boys.

Tony looked at Ziva. She smiled a little.

Adam: Hey, you doing her or what?

Tony: None of your business boys.

Paul: Hey I thought there was like a rule about that.

Ziva: Well ..

Ziva couldn't exactly say that they weren't breaking any rules. They were. Rule number 12.

Paul: Well, Kyle usually take girls to this abandon hut in the woods.

Ziva: Where exactly?

Adam: Here's how it works. I'll draw you a map, and then you go out with me tonight.

Tony: Well, here's how it's GONNA work. You'll draw the map, you'll shut up and we'll drive you home. It's probably past your curfew and momma's waiting with your dinner, though guys.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh a little.

Tony and Ziva had gone to the hut, but there weren't any signs of Lisa. The following day, they had tried to go around and ask her friends about where she could be. Lisa's mom was getting really worried, and Tony was annoyed that what seemed like such an easy case was so complicated. Ziva tried to cheer him up by making him dinner, but he was still in a bad mood.

Tony: Where the hell could she be?!

Ziva: I guess we'll just have to keep looking.

Tony looked at his food, then pushed it away.

Tony: I'm not really hungry.

Ziva: Tony, I thought we agreed not to let our personal lives affect our work. It is the same the other way around!

Tony: Sorry. But that happens often. I get annoyed!

Ziva: Well you shouldn't.

Tony got up and walked to the bedroom. Ziva sighed and began to gather the plates. She left them in the kitchen, and then she walked to Tony's bedroom.

Ziva: Well, good night then.

Tony was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Tony: Are you going home?

Ziva: Well, if you're in a bad mood, I thought you might to be alone.

Tony sighed and walked over to her.

Tony: I'm sorry Ziva. You're right. This shouldn't affect our relationship.

Ziva gave him a teasing smile.

Ziva: We are in a relationship?

Tony smiled.

Tony: I think so.

Ziva: Well, I could get used to that thought.

Tony placed his hands on her hips, and Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. They shared a warm and passionate kiss.

The next morning, Ziva woke up in Tony's arms. To her, there wasn't a better way to start the day. Feeling Tony's strong arms around her was amazing. She could listen to the sound of his breath for hours.

It was raining, but they still had to go investigate. During the day, they didn't really find anything new. They couldn't concentrate. Later that night, they were at Tony's apartment. Tony was making dinner, when the phone rang.

Tony: Ziva could you get that?

Ziva: Sure.

Ziva put down her glass of wine and picked up the phone.

Ziva: Hello?

Marissa: Hi this is Marissa. Is Tony there?

Ziva: Uhm, he can't come to the phone right now.

Marissa: Oh, well can you just give him a message from me?

Ziva: Sure.

Marissa: Tell him that I found a nice restaurant outside of town which would be great.

Ziva: Great for what?

Marissa: Our date. Excuse me but who are you?

Ziva: Uhm, I am nobody. I will tell him you called. Bye.

Marissa: Uhm, bye.

Ziva hung up, and never in her life had she felt so angry. Tony had asked out another woman!! Ziva walked to the kitchen and stared at him.

Tony: Who was it?

Ziva walked to him slowly and stared at him. He thought she wanted to kiss him, but she slapped him instead.

Tony: Ouch! What was that for?

Ziva: YOU IDIOT ANTHONY DINOZZO! I should have known you hadn't changed a bit! If I was Abby, and I could kill you without leaving ANY evidence behind, BELIEVE ME, I would!

Tony: What are you talking about Ziva?

Ziva: Marissa called!!

Tony: Marissa? .. Oh!

Ziva: Yes Marissa! When were you planning on telling me that you were going out with someone else?!

Tony: Ziva. It was nothing! I was angry!

Ziva: When?!

Tony: When you made lunch plans with Werth!

Ziva: I make plans with a FRIEND, and just run out and ask out some random chick?!

Tony: Ziva, I was hurt, I didn't know what to do!

Ziva: Yet you still ask out someone just because I'm going to lunch with Damon! I cannot believe you Tony! I thought you had grown!

Tony: Look Ziva! I told you I was sorry! What else do you want me to say?!

Ziva: I don't know!

Ziva walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where she grabbed her jacket.

Tony: Where are you going?!

Ziva: Anywhere but here!

Tony: Why are you getting mad? It's no big deal!

Ziva: IT IS A BIG DEAL! But since we are being hontest! I slept with Damon a few weeks before we got together!

Tony: YOU DID WHAT!?

Ziva: I slept with Damon! And no, we were still dating, but I told him I just wanted to be friends when I decided that it wasn't fair since I had feelings for you! Maybe I should give him a call!

Tony: Well maybe you should.

Ziva had opened the door a little when Tony said this. They stared at each other. Ziva was halfway out the door, and after a few seconds, she walked out. Tony slammed his hand into the wall and stood against the wall.

Ziva yelled for a cab and tried to hold back her tears on the way back to her own apartment. When she got home, she threw herself on her bed and cried. She noticed Tony's NCIS sweater was lying on the chair next to her bed. She reached out for it and tried to cuddle up to it. This was the closest she would be able to get to Tony tonight. Maybe this was the closest she would ever get to Tony.

The days passed by. The case seemed to drag on, they couldn't find any new clues, and since Tony and Ziva could barely look into each other eyes, they started asking other agents for help. Abby wondered why they suddenly were so angry with each other. Well, angry wasn't the word. They just .. Seemed so sad when they were in the same room. Actually, they just seemed sad all the time. Every time she went upstairs, they were having these sad faces, not even looking at each other. She had caught them once. She had never seen a sadder look.

It was early Monday morning. The case had been on for 6 days. Tony and Ziva hadn't talked to each other for 4. Abby was in the elevator on her way upstairs, thinking if she should try to get them to talk to each other. When she got out of the elevator, so did someone else on the other side. Everyone looked up. Even Ziva and Tony.

Vance and McGee came walking. Everyone smiled at them, but then continued to work. The mission they had been on was hush hush. Tony and Ziva got up and looked at McGee, but Abby ran straight to McGee and hugged him.

McGee: Well I'm happy to see you too Abby.

Tony and Ziva smiled, but then they caught each other's eyes. The same look they gave each other every time something was wrong between them, the frozen stare of pain.

McGee and Abby noticed this. Tony and Ziva went back to their desks and sat down.

Abby: I'll see you later.

McGee followed her to the elevator and whispered.

McGee: I thought you said everything was going great.

Abby: It was, just until a few days ago. They haven't said a word to each other for days!

McGee: I wonder what happened.

Abby: They're working on a case about a missing girl. Maybe you should go talk to them.

McGee: I'll come by your lab later.

McGee walked back to the desks and looked at his co-workers.

McGee: Sooo .. Abby says you're working on a case?

Tony got up, grabbed a few papers and looked at McGee.

Tony: Read.

Ziva: I am sorry McGee, but Tony never really knew how to be polite, remember?

Tony: Well maybe it's because I work with you.

McGee: Uhm, I'll just read these.

Tony: FINE!

Ziva: NO! Listen to me, I'll explain, since SOMEONE has to much pride and think they're better than everyone else!

Tony got up and walked to the screen.

Tony: Lisa Cryer. 14 years old. Last seen in her school's cafeteria talking to a guy named Kyle Davis, who is missing too. Her ex boyfriend Tommy and her split the week before. She told her mom she was supose to go to her friend Brenda's house after school.

McGee: Hey! Lisa and Tommy, that's –

Ziva: We know McGee! Unrelated to this case!

McGee: Sorry. Go on.

Ziva: We talked to 2 of Kyle's friends, they say Kyle usually take girls to a hut in the forest, nothing. We do not know where to go next.

Tony: Well maybe we're not thinking clear!

Ziva: Yes, maybe someone should start thinking about work instead of women, age between 18 and 26!

Tony: Or maybe SOMEONE should just mind their own business and do THEIR OWN work!

McGee watched his co-workers fight. Something wasn't right. This wasn't one of their usual fights where they just disagreed. They were attacking each other. Something was going on, he could tell.

Tony: Excuse me!

Tony said this really loud, so all the other agents heard him. He began to walk away.

Ziva: Where are you going? I am not finished!

Tony: Yeah? Well that's too bad!

Ziva: Don't walk away from me like that DiNozzo!!

Tony went into the men's room, quickly followed by Ziva.

Tony: Did you miss something? This is the MEN'S room!

Ziva: Well a coward like you shouldn't be here then!

Tony: What do you want?!

Ziva: I wasn't finished!

Tony: Well this conversation is finished now!

Ziva leaned up against the wall and looked at Tony. He was standing with his hands on the sink.

Ziva: I knew it.

Tony: What?

Ziva: I knew it would work out like this.

Tony: Well so much for taking the chance.

Ziva: Was it really worth it?

Tony turned around and looked at her.

Tony: Maybe we'll never know.

Ziva: That's too bad. But I knew it.

Tony: I get it. You knew it!

Ziva: I knew that we were all wrong for each other, that is for sure! Anthony DiNozzo, I think you are the most childish, annoying, selfish, complicated person I have EVER worked with! You just don't make sense! I really do not get you at times, actually not at all! You are probably the last person on earth I would ever consider trusting! I cannot believe that I was foolish enough to think this would be able to work!

Tony noticed Ziva got tears in her eyes. He had only seen her cry twice. When agent Lee died, and in Somalia. They stared at each other.

Ziva: Well C'est la vie, as they say in France. I knew we were completely wrong for each other!!

As she said this, she walked out of the men's room. Something hit Tony at that moment. What she said. They were all wrong for each other. He wanted to beat himself up for making her cry. How could someone you loved so much, hate you like that? How could he hurt someone he loved like that?

Tony was out of the men's room only a few seconds after Ziva. She was already walking past the NCIS: Most wanted wall, and on her way to her desk. He had to reach her.

Tony walked up from behind and grabbed Ziva's arm. She turned around with a scared look, but she didn't try to make him let go.

Ziva: What?!

Tony: You said we were all wrong for each other.

Ziva: And so?

Tony: That's not right!

Ziva: Why not?!

Tony: Because .. Because I love you Ziva David.

The entire office froze. Nobody said a thing. Everyone stopped doing whatever it is they were doing. Time froze completely on the entire floor of the Navy Yard. The only thing that moved was their eyes. And their racing hearts. Beating like one.

Abby was stading by McGee's desk, and they had both gone into shock. McGee's mouth was open, and Abby stared at Tony and Ziva with her eyes wide open. Vance had heard the yelling and he had walked out to the stairs. He watched his two field agents by the elevator.

It didn't really matter that Vance heard him. That Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer heard him. It didn't even matter that the entire NCIS heard him say it, because the only one who actually needed to hear it, was Ziva. And she heard him. She was staring at him with her brown eyes wide open, standing with the same expression as when he had caught her, because she had no idea that to do. No one had ever told her that he loved her before. Not even her father.

Tony: I mean it Ziva David. I don't care how many times I'll have to say it to make you believe me. But I really do love you.

Everyone was waiting for Ziva to respond. Everyone's eyes were on her mouth. Would she say it back?

Ziva: Tony ..

Tony: I'll say it again if that makes you believe it!

Ziva: Tony .. I love you too.

Everyone gasped. But they didn't care.

Tony and Ziva grabbed each other and kissed more passionatly than ever. To them, the other agents were no different than the people who had seen them kiss on the street. Just people, who had been in love themselves. Tony just couldn't get enough of Ziva, Ziva just couldn't get enough of Tony. Abby was jumping up and down with a huge smile. McGee, Ducky and Palmer smiled, a little laugh slipped. Even Vance couldn't help but letting a smile form. But then it happened.

The sound of the elevator came. The doors opened. There was he was. Gibbs.

Everyone was silent. Tony and Ziva pulled apart as soon as they saw Gibbs, and they looked at him, worried about what he would say.

Gibbs gave them his usual stare, then they felt it. SMACK! They had both gotten a headslap.

Gibbs: That was for breaking rule number what?

Tony & Ziva: 12!

Gibbs: Good.

He turned to Ziva and said.

Gibbs: I hope I won't have to give you another one for killing him some day.

Ziva was surprised at what Gibbs said, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

Ziva: I won't boss.

Gibbs: Trust me, that day will come sooner than you think.

He winked at her. And then he turned to Tony, who was REALLY uncomfortable.

Gibbs: Screw this up, and I'll have your sorry ass reassigned to the North Pole! Clear?

Tony: As crystal .. boss.

Tony was really uncomfortable, but Ziva smiled. And so did everyone else.

Gibbs: Good.

He continued to stare at Tony for a little while, and then he turned his back on them and started walking towards his desk.

Gibbs: it was about time you two.

He said this with a little smile, which meant he was okay with it.

Gibbs: Now c'mon, we've got a missing girl to find!

Ziva, Tony and McGee: On it boss!


End file.
